Something
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: Cokelat. Manis, pahit, menggigit./kali ini summary ga nyambung lagi/Drabble fic/Multi-Pair/Multi-chap/Chapter 3 AmeIta Shounen-ai! Update!
1. Chapter 1

**-Something-**

Chapter 1 : Air jernih dan Tomat gagal panen

Rated : emmm, K+ mungkin? Atau T?

Genre for chapter 1 : Romance

**Hetalia – Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

Pair : SpaMano, SHOUNEN-AI!

Warning : OOC, silakan muntah pake plastik sendiri-sendiri setelah baca, saya nggak menyediakan kantong plastik, drabble

**DON'T LIKE? I BEG YOU DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A – **Air

"Kau tahu, mi Tomato? Kau itu bagai air putih yang diambil langsung dari sumbernya."

"Hah? Bastard, jangan mengumpamakan aku dengan hal yang nggak jelas!"

"Lho, itu benar lho~" sanggah Antonio cepat.

"Ke..kenapa memangnya, bastard?" ucap Lovino –masih- ketus.

"Kau itu masih murni, dan polos~ seperti air yang jernih, kau bersih~" ucap Antonio lagi.

Yak, wajah Lovino memerah mendengar penuturan Antonio. Antonio tersenyum lembut, membuat Lovino makin merona merah.

Lalu sang Spaniard bertanya, "Kalau aku? Aku seperti apa dimatamu Mi Lovinito~?"

Sang Italia Selatan mendengus lalu berucap ketus, "Kau itu Tomat yang gagal panen!"

Oh, sungguh kejam Romano. Antonio terlihat kecewa, lalu tertunduk dengan airmuka yang suram.

Lovino berhenti, lalu berbalik. Dikecupnya pipi kanan Antonio kilat. Kemudian ia berbisik, "kau Tomat yang gagal panen. Karena kau terlalu manis, bastard!"

Lovino menjauhkan wajahnya, merah. Memerah dahsyat hingga bagai udang bakar saus tomat. Antonio? Sama saja, wajahnya juga merah, layaknya mawar merah yang baru saja mekar.

Cepat-cepat personifikasi separuh Italia itu beranjak pergi, menuju kamarnya sendiri. Saat mencapai tangga, ia masih dapat mendengar sang Spaniard berteriak, "Te amo, Lovino~!"

Pelan, dibisiknya, "Ti amo, Antonio."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

A/N : Gak jelas? Emang. Ababil? Emang. Aneh? Absurd? Emang! DAN DEMI APA LOVINO OOC? #headdesks

Baiklah, sudah cukup, saya jelaskan dulu saja

Tiap chapter ganti tema, ganti pair, juga alfabet. Berhubung ini chapter pertama, jadi alfabetnya A, chapter depan B (kenapa jadi kayak anak TK lagi belajar baca? #bletakk)

Oh iya, ini drabble, jumlah word berkisar antara 100-350

Saya membuka vote, mau pair apa buat chapter depan? Dan akan terus lanjut ampe Z (panjang ya? EMANG!)

Jadi, silahkan review kalo mau request pair~ *promosi*

Sampai jumpa, saya tunggu reviewnya~

-Chiko the Silver Demon Lady.


	2. Chapter 2 Burger and Tea

**-Something-**

**Drabble Fic**

Chapter 2 : Burger dan Teh

Rated : emmm, K+ mungkin? Atau T?

Genre for chapter 2 : Romance & Drama & Hurt/Comfort #kebanyakanwoi!

**Hetalia – Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

Pair : USUK, SHOUNEN-AI!

Warning : OOC, silakan muntah pake plastik sendiri-sendiri setelah baca, saya nggak menyediakan kantong plastik, human and countries names used

Chapter ini untuk **pemimpin fujoshi **dan** Ddangko brothers**

**DON'T LIKE? I BEG YOU DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B **– Burger

America. Negara adidaya yang memegang konsep _liberalism_ dalam hidup rakyatnya.

Negara yang dielukan sebagai negeri Paman Sam, negeri yang Personifikasinya adalah pemuda berambut _dirtblond _bermata safir dengan kacamata membingkai sepasang kelereng langit tersebut

Dan Negara yang melahirkan Burger. Salah satu _junkfood _ternama di dunia yang masih diragukan kadar kesehatan yang dikandungnya. Makanan yang pada dewasa ini, berinovasi menjadi bermacam-macan bentuk dan namanya, ups, jangan lupakan isinya. Mengingat makanan satu itu termasuk dalam famili roti isi.

Dan, jika ini adalah Burger, maka ini juga pasti tentang Alfred.

"Arth..munch...thur~, kau sedang apa?" Tanya si personifikasi America. Pemuda Britania tak merespon, terus menyesapi Teh aroma Melati pemberian Nesia si Indonesia.

Merasa dicueki, Alfred kembali memanggil, "Iggy~ Kau kosong tidak akhir minggu nanti?" dan bertanya.

"Aku sangat sibuk! Dan berhentilah menggangguku, git! Kau tak lihat aku sedang menikmati Teh ini?" marah Arthur –si pirang terang bermata padang rumput.

Alfred terdiam, merasa salah dengan pertanyaannya –atau mungkin, ajakan tak langsungnya. Ia kembali memakan Burger dengan daging ganda dan ekstra kejunya.

Dan kembali pula Arthur harus merasa jengkel dengan bunyi kunyahan Alfred saat memakan Burger itu. Ah, simpang tiga telah jadi _accessories_ manis di dahi porselinnya. Bagaimana kalau kita bangun juga perempatan dengan lampu merah disana?

"Alfred, makanlah jauh-jauh dariku. Kau berisik," Alfred mendadak berhenti makan. Lalu ia tatap Arthur dengan pandangan aneh. Kalian mengenalnya dengan nama memelas, mungkin?

Dipandangi begitu, England tak bias merasa nyaman dan menikmati Tehnya yang mulai mendingin. Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada Alfred. Dan ia lihat muka itu.

'Celaka! Kenapa harus wajah ituu?' batin sang _Gentleman _panic.

"Ma…maafkan aku, Iggy, aku mengganggumu. Aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kencan Sabtu nanti, aku punya tiket taman bermain yang baru dibuka. Tapi, yasudahlah," pasrah si maniak Burger. Terkulai lemas. Itulah kata yang cocok untuknya saat ini.

"E..eh, Alf..Alfred, ka..kau tak perlu minta maaf! Aku salah kasar padamu, maaf, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf! Dan lagi..a-aku mau kok, kencan denganmu," ah, Arthur, wajahmu memerah sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Alfred tersenyum cerah dan mendongak kearah mantan _Fatherland_ nya.

"Benar Artie mau kencan denganku?"

"I-iya…"

Alfred melompat, lalu menghambur pada Arthur, dipeluknya lelaki Britania itu erat, seraya terus melafalkan kata 'terimakasih'.

Saat didekatkannya waqjahnya pada Arthur, Arthur menolak. Dan berkata ketus, "jangan menciumku dengan mulut belepotan Burger, Bloody git!"

Alfred berhenti. Sejenak Arthur menghela nafas lega, namun itu sebentar saja. Karena Alfred telah menempelkan belah bibirnya pada Arthur.

Saat mereka lepas ciuman lembut itu, wajah keduanya memerah. Arthur sedikit kesal, lalu berkata, "Kubilang jangan kalau kau belepotan Burger kan Git!"

"Biarin, sekarang kan sudah bersih karena mulutmu yang berasa Teh Artie~"

"You bloody giiiiitt!" teriak Arthur kencang. Yah, namun tak pelak wajahnya memerah bagai _lycorice _sih.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Yak, saya melanggar janji masalah word. Saya bilang berkisar 100-350, tapi ini 440! Beda berapaaa? #headbang

Dan saya rasa chapter ini lebih gajelas dari sebelumnya Orz

Baiklah, saatnya balesin review :

Ddangko brothers : emm… apa ini fluff? Soal bold, itu kayaknya problem dari doc. Manager FFn deh ==". Makasih banyak reviewnyaaa~

**pemimpin fujoshi : udah USUK nih, baca n rev lagi ya? #plak**

KensyEcho : haha, makasih Echo~ #hugs. Ni dah update! Apa termasuk update petir?

Baca n rev lagi yaa?

**Clarinetto789 : hmm… AmeIta anda buat chapter 3 yaaa~, kalo TurkIce, kayaknya mikir-mikir dulu deh ehehe #buagh. Makasih usulan titlenya, saya pake yang Burger nih :D apa ini cukup sweet?**

Baiklah, sekian chapter 2, maaf banget kalo gaje sangat dan abal plus ababil. Oh ya, boleh request pair yang udah dimunculin untuk dibuat lagi, kok :D

Ditunggu reviewnya yaaaa~

Sign,

Chiko the Silver Demon Lady.


	3. 3 : Chocolate and Love confession

**-Something-**

**Drabble Fic**

Chapter 3 : Cokelat

Rated : T

Genre for chapter 3 : romance & friendship

**Hetalia – Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

Pair :AmeIta (SHOUNEN-AI!)

Warning : AU for this chapter,OOC, silakan muntah pake plastik sendiri-sendiri setelah baca, saya nggak menyediakan kantong plastik, human and countries names used

Chapter ini untuk **Clarinetto789 :D**

**DON'T LIKE? I BEG YOU DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

**C – **Cokelat

Seorang remaja lelaki –SMA mungkin- berambut pirang keruh bermata _cerulean _tengah menyusuri –ubah itu jadi berlari kecil- lorong sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas di New York –bertepuk tanganlah karena dugaan kita benar.

Tak ia sadari ada remaja lain yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Remaja berwajah manis nan rupawan berahoge keriting. Remaja yang tengah mengobservasi memiliki surai cokelat muda, beriris hampir seperti _hazel._

Pemuda yang kelihatannya terburu-buru itu bernama Alfred F. Jones. Eh? Darimana aku tahu namanya? _Come on,_ nama itu tercetak sangat jelas di bagian dada seragamnya. Dan sebagai tambahan, Alfred juga memiliki ahoge mencuat keatas pada rambutnya.

Si remaja manis yang mengawasi tersenyum lembut. Terus ia lihati sosok Alfred sampai menghilang di belokan menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Alfred..." gumamnya pelan, dan rona-rona merah jambu mulai merambati wajah ala Italianya yang manis.

.

_**Dua hari kemudian**_

Pagi di hari Kamis, cukup cerah walau ini masihlah pertengahan musim dingin. Alfred tengah menangkup wajahnya sendiri dalam dekapan kedua tangan diatas meja. Dan ajaibnya, deskripsi sepanjang barusan sebutannya hanya satu kata. Tidur.

Remaja yang mengawasi si American dua hari lalu kembali mengamati Alfred. Remaja lelaki tersebut –bersyukurlah kita sudah tahu apa gender pemuda manis berahoge keriting itu- terus melihati Jones muda itu.

Ia tersenyum-senyum kecil –dan malu-malu, melihat wajah manis Alfred yang sangat tenang saat terlelap dalam tidur paginya.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda Amerika yang sedari tadi dilihati terbangun. Menampakkan sepasang permata samudera yang masih berkabut dengan sedikit hempas ombak.

Yang melihati hanya terdiam, memerah wajahnya ketahuan tengah mengamati seorang kawannya –yang disukainya- yang -tadinya- tengah tertidur.

"Mmmh... Feli~ ada apa kau melihatiku seperti itu?" tanya Alfred.

Yang dipanggil 'Feli' hanya tersenyum malu lalu menjawab, "tidak, hanya saja aku suka wajah tidurmu, ve~" ah, contohlah kejujuran Italian itu.

"Eh? Aku tampan ya, waktu tidur~?"

"E-eh, v-ve~, a-aku tak tahu, ve~"

"Tentu saja kau suka, aku kan tampan! Dan lagi aku hero!" jawab Alfred pede.

"I... iya ve~" jawab Feli malu-malu, wajahnya memerah manis.

Melihat wajah Feli yang memerah sambil tersenyum lemah, membuat Alfred merasakan sebuah gelitik samar dalam rongga perutnya. Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa wajah putihnya kini telah dihiasi serabut-serabut merah lembut.

"F-feliciano..." panggil Alfred pelan. Yang disebut mendongak, dengan wajah masih merona, tentu.

"A... aku ingin kau datang ke atap pulang sekolah nanti, bi-bisa?"

"Eh, i-iya ve~"

.

_**Atap sekolah**_

Seorang pemuda tengah bersandar di pagar kawat atap sekolah itu. Rambut _dirtblond_nya dilambaikan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Untunglah ia tak lupa memakai atribut pakaian yang hangat –ingat, ini masih pertengahan musim dingin.

Tak lama, pintu atap sekolah menjeblak terbuka, diiringi derap kaki cepat seorang pemuda. Feliciano.

Terengah, ia langsung menghambur kearah Alfred lalu membungkuk minta maaf, "Ma..af, kau sudah menunggu la..hh..ma ya?"

Alfred tersenyum lembut, lalu menepuk kepala bersurai cokelat muda yang sedang berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Tak masalah,"

"Lalu... ada apa Alfred memintaku kesini ve~?"

"Eh, itu..."

Kembali wajah si pemilik _sapphire _merona merah. Ia terlihat ragu dan bimbang.

Kurasa batinnya tengah berkecamuk saat ini, hingga ia putuskan untuk mendongak kearah Feliciano. Dengan sedikit gemetar –entah karena dingin atau malu- diulurkannya tangannya. Terdapat sebuah benda persegi panjang berbungkus kertas dengan merk tertera, "I... ini untukmu," gagapnya.

"Eh? Co..cokelat ve~?" tanya Feliciano, masih ragu apakah Alfred tidak salah orang?

"Iya, untukmu. Terimalah," ucap Alfred lagi, kali ini keyakinan terkoar dari suaranya.

"Terimakasih ve~! Ini merk kesukaanku lho! Ve~" girang Feli. Alfred tersenyum melihat pemuda Italia itu tersenyum senang.

"Ve~, apa hanya untuk ini saja ve~ Alfred memanggilku ke sini?"

"A... eh, anu, emm... Fe..Feli...?"

"Ya? Alfred?" sahut pemuda Italia tersebut, dengan ekspresi gembira masih terpatri diwajah ala Mediterannya. Dan Alfred menelan ludahnya, lalu mengatakan...

"Mau jadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

A/N : dan... berakhir dengan tidak elitnya ==" *digampar readers* woey! Tenang tenang! Ada omakenya chapter ini~

Oh ya, readers, saya mau ngubah ketentuan saya. Drabbles ini nggak akan berkisar 100-350 saja words nya. Tiap chapter beda *yaiyalah*, tapi yang pasti ga sampe 1000 a.k.a 1k+ kok wordsnya, jadi ya dibawah 1k+...

Terus, saatnya bales review :

**Ddangko brothers : sama-sama... btw, fluff itu apa sih? *plakk* iya, doc. Manager emang jahat. NetherNesia? Shonen-ai ato yang straight? Makasih reviewnya~**

Uchiha Ry-chan : waduh, luka ga tuh? KorHong? Hmm, kupikir dulu deh, aku ngga begitu tau karakter mereka sih =="... tapi kuusahain bisa deh :)

**Nyx and Stifo : eh? Fave? Makasiiiiiiihhh! #pelukpeluk #dibakar... btw, Stifonya mana?kok Cuma Nyx aja yg Review? #plakk**

Pemimpin fujoshi : sama-samaaa~! Iya, Alfred punya jurus maut kan, jadinya? Muahahaha *disumpelsconesgosong* Germancest? OKEEEE! Pasti saya bikin, karena itu fave saya! Kilat ngga nih updatenya?

P.S : Lycorice adalah nama bunga. Bunganya merah gitu, bagus banget deh :D

**Akako Nichiya : GerIta? Oke! Itu juga fav saya! Silakan ditunggu ya!...eh, kalo mau req USUK lagi bisa kok ... wah, makasih banget~, ni udah saya update, apa termasuk cepat?**

Clarinetto789 : ha? Krabby manis? Ya, dicoba aja makan burger pake teh melati :D *dilempar*... kalo soal titik-titik itu...maaf ya ehe~, kalo titik-titiknya Cuma 2 ga saya kasih spasi, tapi kalo elipsis/titik-titik 3, saya kasih spasi..smoga ga ada typo *ngarepdotcom* udah update~

**KensyEcho : Echooo~ *peluk* *jduerr* SpaMano? Okeeee~ dirimu tau ndiri kan saya juga fav pasangan Tomat ituu~ SpaMano ma RomaNesia nya shonen-ai?straight?**

Baiklah, makasih buat yang udah buka, baca apalagi baca plus review~ makasih banyak... oh iya, selaen ketentuan words yg dibawah 1k+, mulai skrg kalo mo request sebutin juga mau jenis pair apa? Shounen-ai? Shoujo-ai? Straight-ai(?) ?

Dan, inilah omakenya~

**OMAKE**

Mereka berdua masihlah berdiri diatap sekolah, dengan terpaan angin dingin dan rona merah pada kedua wajah mereka.

Canggung masih menyelimuti, diam masih enggan untuk pergi. Hanya berdiam diri hingga akhirnya sang Italian membuka mulut, ia berkata, "a..aku mau Alfred. Aku juga sudah la..lama menyukaimu ve~"

Alfred membulatkan matanya, God, cintanya diterima! Betapa meluap perasaan dalam hatinya. Ia langsung menerjang Feliciano dan memeluk erat pemuda berwajah manis itu. Berulang kali diucapnya "terimakasih" dan "aku sangat menyukaimu, mencintaimu."

Kembali wajah mereka memerah, dan Feliciano berucap, "kau jangan pernah menyakiti dan meninggalkan aku ya ve~?"

"Aku bersumpah, Feliciano, takkan pernah menyakiti apalagi meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

**Omake END**

.

.

.

Saya tunggu reviewnya~

Chiko the Silver Demon Lady.


End file.
